Lost Time
by Thanatos God of the Dead
Summary: Canada was once France's until England took him away.  After time passed, Canada is reunited with France through business.  France wants his Canada back, and Canada wants to make up the lost time they could've had.  Rated M for France XD
1. Chapter 1

**And CANDAXFRANCE is the Winner!  
Here's the fic's first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or France of Canada (running countries is too hard)**

* * *

Hello. We've probably never met before, you probably wouldn't have seen me if we have. I tend to become invisible in crowds. Course you wouldn't have noticed me if it was a one on one encounter. I don't stand out much; which is strange because I'm always holding a lil' polar bear in my arms. My name is Matthew. But if you do know me, you probably know me better as Canada.

I live north of America. We look alike, so I end up enduring the aftermath of his idiotic ventures. People, like Cuba, confuse me for America and I end up getting beat up. Seems the only time I'm _not_ invisible to people.

I was originally staying with France. He was nice to me. And very, very sweet. And treated me very well. He gave me a stuffed animal. My Kumajirou. Then England decided he wanted more of North America and took me away from France. I miss France so much.

Oh! No England didn't treat me badly! No, he was very sweet. He didn't cook as well as France though, but it was okay. He tried his best so I ate it without complaint. Unlike the more favored America. It was just, with France I got all his attention. With England, he was always with America. England felt bad though and gave me a playmate. He turned Kumajirou into a real, talking polar bear! I was mad at first. He had messed up the only thing I had left of France! My last thing from him! But when England went away to fight with America, I was around my teenage years then, I was happy to have someone to talk to. Even if he didn't remember my name.

I still miss France, though. I loved him.

* * *

England always sent me to talk to France when he decided he had other things to do. Although, nowadays, I'm independent, I still do what England says. I placed Kumajirou on my head and carried the notebook England asked me to give France. I like this arrangement as messenger boy, it meant I get to see France again!

"Are we going to see France?" Kumajirou asked quietly. I felt his paws on the side of my temples as he lazed on my head.

"Mm hmm." I replied trying not to sound eager. I was so excited to see France again! We walked down the hallway towards France's residing office and I paused at a mirror, looking at myself wearing dark blue trousers, a white collared shirt and black tie with a lazy bear on my head. "Kumatarou? Do I look ok?" I asked, beginning to fret. I wanted to look good for France.

By the way. I actually know my bear's name. I just call him something different every time as revenge for him forgetting my name.

"I guess." He said eyes moving up and down at my reflecting.

I fiddled with the notebook, beginning to get nervous. It had been so long since I'd seen France. Did he even remember me? I continued walking and fixed my glasses. Would he even notice me if I walked in? Or would I be invisible to him too. I hoped not. I wanted him to notice me, above everyone else. France had to see me.

Then his door. The office to his door. Er, I mean the door to his office. I swallowed, hugging the notebook tighter. I reached up and froze. I picked Kumajirou off my head and put him on the floor. I didn't want to look weird in front of France. "Hey, you stole my bed!" He protested sitting up looking at me.

"You can have it back later." I whispered, desperately. I couldn't embarrass myself in front of France. Anything but that. I reached up to knock again and froze. My hand became stiff. I couldn't remember how to knock!

I felt Kumajirou's eyes on me. "You hit your knuckles on the door." He advised quietly. I swallowed feeling stupid, my cheeks heating up. I finally knocked and withdrew my hand quickly.

Then his voice. His flowing, sweet voice. "Eenter."

I froze. Did I forget how to turn a doorknob too. No I was just so nervous. Did I really look ok? Would he remember me. I swallowed and opened the door and entered the well furnished office.

The walls were light oak finish, antique wall lamps mounted on wood panels between paintings. Bookshelves surrounding the door I walked through. Art decorated the walls. Good art, some French, but mostly the paintings Italy had loaned him that he never returned. He sat at a big desk working on paperwork, sitting in a manner most elegant, leaned slightly to the side. He looked bored, however, holding his head in his hands, elbow resting on the desk. He looked up at him. I felt his eyes looking me over. Then he stood so suddenly I almost jumped. "Canada!"

He rushed forward and hugged me, kissing my cheeks and smiled. I smiled back, nervously. I had not expected such a greeting. "H-Hi, France."

"Eet 'as been far too long!" He hugged him again, this time tighter, like he didn't wanna let me go again. I didn't want him too. The notebook slipped out of my hands and I hugged him back.

"Oo 'ave grown so much!" France said after awhile, pulling away and spinning me around to admire my growth. Or was it my body? I felt myself blushing redder. "Oh, my little Canada's a grown man now. I feel so old."

I smiled weakly. I wanted to hug him again. When would the next time I see him be? I wanted to get as many hugs as possible in. "I missed you." I said, not realizing it until the words had left my mouth and I heard them.

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "I meezed 'oo too. Eet really 'as been far too long. What brings 'oo 'ere?" He took my hand in his. He had a firm grip, his hands soft. I didn't want him to let go.

I grabbed the notebook off the floor. We sat down on the couch and I handed it to him. "England wanted me to give you this." I reported.

"Oh, thee stoopid England? 'As 'e been taking good care of 'oo? 'Oo are not starving wiz 'is 'orrible food? Come see me anytime and _I_ will make 'oo somezing good to eat." Then I could have fainted. He wrapped both his hands on my waist. "'Oo are pretty thin…." His tone sounded worried. His hands stayed there for a while. I felt my face heat up, becoming redder.

"He took good care of me." I said loyally. It was true. England never mistreated me. "His food is tolerable."

France laughed. "But not good? Like I said, come see me and I will make 'oo delicious food." I nodded telling him I would, trying to control the excitement in my voice. He kissed my cheek and put an arm around my shoulders. "Good, 'ow about tonight?"

* * *

**France's Dialogue for the Easily Confused**

**It Has been too long.**

**You have grown so much!**

**(I'm not translating the OVERLY obvious stuff!)**

**I missed you too. It really has been far too long. What brings you here.**

**Oh the stupid England? Has he been taking good care of you. You are not starving with his horrible good?… make you something good to eat. You are pretty thin….**

**(you should be able to figure out the rest from here)**

**

* * *

**

Decided to give France an accent? Should I? If not I won't do it in the next chapters.

Won't be able to post for the next 3 days. Going to the beach... with my boyfriends parents... they hate me! If I don't post after 3 days... well I've been traumitized by over protectives, discriminating, close minded parents...


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to post the new chapter now. Tomorrow morning I'm going to the beach with my boyfriend and his parents. I have a strong feeling they're gonna try and leave me stranded there so I can't be with him. So here's the new chapter! Third one may or may not come...**

**Enjoy and I'll try to think of an escape plan.**

* * *

"No!" England said with that firm volume of finality in his voice. "You are _not_ to see that bloody wanker!" I had just returned from France's office and told England he had invited me out.

"England! I want to go! I haven't seen France in forever!" I said quietly, trying not to sound angry at him. I wanted to see France. Really badly.

"No, Canada!" England snapped. "He's a bloody pedo! You'll stay home for your own safety!"

"Don't say such things about France!" I yelled. I covered my mouth with my hands shocked I'd raised me voice at England. England seemed equally shocked and just stared at me. I lowered my hands and looked down at our feet. "He's sweet and nice. I want to go to dinner with him."

England stayed silent. He didn't say anything more about it from then on. He just sat and continued with his paperwork. I didn't know if that was a yes or a no. I didn't know if he wanted me to leave. He just ignored me. Treating me like I was invisible. I left the room silently, feeling the silence manifest into an unseen mass of heavy air. I swallowed and shut the door quietly. I knew what I was gonna do.

* * *

I stood before the door to the large mansion. I waited quietly and soon the door opened and there stood France, wearing a suit that fitted him perfectly. He kissed my cheeks again and hugged me tight. "I'm so glad you could come." He whispered smiling. His hand grabbed mine again, making my heart race and he led me into the parlor and sat me down beside him on the love seat couch.

"Wine?" He offered smiling, pouring the dark red clear liquid into two glasses. I nodded taking one and took a sip. It warmed me considerably and I felt myself relax. He smiled. "How did England react to my invitation?" He asked, looking bemused at the very idea.

"He told me I wasn't allowed to come." I said quietly, wanting to see how he reacted to my rebellion. "He acted like you asked me on a date or something."

France smiled mischievously. "Is it not a date?" I felt my face heat up and fumbled with me glass. This was a date? My heart pounded and I looked up at him amazed. He laughed wholeheartedly and smiled. "A joke. I'm joking."

I breathed easier and laughed with him. He really had me. He just ruffled my hair and took my hand. "Dinner's ready."

* * *

I took another bite of my crème brulée. It was delicious as had been everything else. France smiled and reached over ruffling my hair. "I remembered it was your favorite." He said smiling. I nodded and took another bite smiling at France. He was so affectionate and warm. I loved being with him.

"It's so good. Thank you." I smiled graciously. France chuckled and poured me more wine. It was my third glass and I had to admit, it was starting to become very influential. I think I was getting drunk. France had poured himself a fourth glass, but seemed perfectly fine. I was a little tipsy and I had relaxed considerably.

"Eat as much as you want, love." He said smiling at me still.

I finished eating and took my glass letting France directing me into his study. We sat together on the couch and talked. He told me how much he'd missed me after England took me. I told him how much I missed him. He hugged me. His arm stayed wrapped around my shoulders. A fourth glass of wine for me and a fifth and sixth for him.

My head found his shoulder, and he rested his cheek against my hair. England was never affectionate like this with me. Only France. I smiled and hugged him, the wine taking over more and more making my confidence rise. "Oh, my sweet Canada." He whispered sweetly kissing my hair. It felt good. The kiss, his arms around me. Him calling me 'my'.

He nuzzled his neck, feeling confidence. It was probably the wine, but I didn't care. He k my forehead. He liked holding me. I liked him holding me.

Then he kissed me. Not on the forehead. Not on the cheek. His lips were to mine. His tongue in my mouth. Mine in his. I tasted the wine. I didn't pull away. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I liked it.

What happened next was the best night of my life.

* * *

My head pounded. It felt like it was splitting in half. A hangover? How much wine did I actually drink? I sat up and looked around the study, rubbing my head. I felt firm arms around my waist. My bare waist. I was naked!

I looked around and saw France laying beside me, his arms wrapped around me. He was naked too. I swallowed and felt something sticky on my lower stomach. My hands slammed over my mouth as realization struck. France and I did it?

He stirred, my heart fluttered, my stomach doing flips. "Mm, Matthew?" He sat up and kissed me. Wholly on the lips. I panicked. I grabbed my clothes and quickly dressed. "Matthew? What is it? What's wrong?"

I stood up. "I-I-." I swallowed. I was shaking. Had we really done it?

France hugged him. He was naked still. I trembled in his arms, scared. I'd never done anything like that before. Not even with a girl. It went from my first kiss to losing my virginity in five minutes. Maybe I should have listened to England. "Matthew. Ssh, what is it?"

"Y-You- we?" I felt my eyes burn. I hadn't been ready. France took advantage of me while I was drunk. I thought he would never hurt me. Why would he do this to me? "Y-you took advantage of me."

"No!" He looked at me, his eyes stunned, expression worried. "No, oh Matthew I'm sorry. I thought you wanted it too." He asked me to stay where I was and quickly dressed and hugged me tightly. "I didn't mean to take advantage of you. I thought you wanted it. Please don't hate me, Matthew."

I wiped my eyes and sniffled. "I was a virgin."

"I'm sorry, Matthew."

I blinked and looked up at him. "Y-You're calling me Matthew." No one had ever used my name before. Not even England or America.

"Do you not want me too?" He asked quietly. "I just thought it'd be okay. Something only I call you." He smiled gently and stroked my cheek gently. I sniffled, but I started calming down.

"N-No, you can call me Matthew." I whispered, sounding stupid. I slid my arms around his neck and hugged him. He hugged me back tightly. "What does this make us."

"Lovers?"

I froze. Lovers… With France? I never thought of something like this. Never thought I would ever have a lover. Especially not as France's lover. But it would mean that me and France could be together again. "U-Um, sure. Okay."

* * *

**Chapter 2- End**

**Here it is! Wish me luck... I hope to survive!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm ALIVE! I SURVIVED THE WORST ORDEAL OF MY LIFE!**

**so here's the next chapter!**

* * *

England sat at his desk shifting through paper, thinking about the way Canada had acted over France. Over a simple dinner invitation the night prior. Acting like it was the last thing he'd ever do. England shook his head and stood up walking over to the large window. He sighed. Why did all his children end up rebellious.

"England!" America called bursting through the doors carrying a soda, not bothering to knock. "England! I saw Canada with France! Did France take him back or something?" He exclaimed, sipping at his soda.

"What?" England said spinning around to look at the other country, not sure he wanted to believe what he had just heard. "Here?""Yea. They were holding hands."

* * *

"Hey, France?" France stopped, him and I turned and looked at Finland standing with Su-san. "Since, when did you start dating America? I always thought he was England's."

I felt a pang in my heart. I always got called America. Did I really look _that_ much like him? I hated being so unnoticed. So invisible. "B-but I'm-."

"I would not date that mini punk." France snapped huffily. "This is Canada. Can-a-da! My Matthew. Way different than that hamburger boy."

Finland blushed bright red, embarrassed at his mistake. "Oops, sorry Canada." Su-san chuckled and took his hand, leading him away.

I sighed and looked away, down at our hands. This was stupid. Why was he dating me? He always like flashy things; I was far from flashy. "Don't listen to them." He whispered gently, kissing me. "They're just too blind to see how wonderful you are." He kissed my cheek, and squeezed my hand.

I just shrugged and allowed him to direct me to the conference room. He whispered sweet French words in my ear. I couldn't help but smile. He always made me happy.

"AHA!" We both whipped around and England stood, pointing at us, a frightening expression on his face. "What have you done to my Canada!"

I felt my face heat up and looked up at France who just smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me in close to him kissing my cheek. I watched smoke come out of England's ears and felt panic build up inside me. I knew he would find out I disobeyed him, I just hoped he wouldn't have confronted us so soon. "I have not done anything to him." French said haughtily. I blushed remembering that morning.

"Did he hurt you, Canada." England demanded, turning his angry expression towards me.

I shook my head. He hadn't hurt me. We had a drunken bed roll, but now that I thought about it I enjoyed it. He was loving and so passionate. "He did nothing that I didn't want." I said quietly, my face heating up, my eyes not meeting England's.

England glared at France. "You- You-."

"Love my Matthew." France said smiling. I froze and looked up at him amazed. He just smiled at England's shocked expression and I felt his fingers in my hair, stroking the strands gently. I couldn't help but hug him back, I felt so happy to hear that. So elated.

England's jaw dropped. He stared at us for what seemed like hours. He tried to speak, opening and closing his mouth a few times. Finally his frightening look came back and he advanced towards France, his finger close, pointing menacingly at him. "If I hear you hurt him in _any_ way and I will kill you. You take god care of him, you hear?"

France nodded. "You need not to worry. I would never hurt my Matthew."

* * *

**Chapter 3- End**

**So I'm never going anywhere with his parents agian. The almost left me at a rest stop in the middle of NO WHERE! Next time we're going on vacation with MY parents. Or by ourselves.**

**Anyways thanks for reading, this was England finding out. tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

I sat fidgeting with the napkin in my hand. I could hardly contain my excitement. I sat outside in England's garden with him and I think he knew I was dying to tell him something. I drank his tea and ate a scone politely. After months of eating the delicacies that Francis made me it had become harder to tolerate England's cooking. We'd been together 7 months came yesterday. He'd given me the greatest present for our anniversary.

"I-I haven't told anyone else yet. And I knew I should tell you above all else." I said, my words tumbling out of my mouth, my body shaking from the condemned excitement. He looked at me, intrigued and I swallowed and held out my left hand. "Francis asked me to marry him!"

England's jaw dropped and his teacup fell from his hands shattering on the table. He stared at me amazed I was there, like he had always thought me invisible. He stayed silent, but after a few moments said, "I'll kill him."

* * *

I listened outside the door to Francis' office as Francis and England argued inside. I had followed England, listening to his fiery rant the whole time. However, he slammed the door in my face when we arrived, and I heard loud shouting soon after, starting with England yelling at the top of his lungs, "How dare you!"

After half an hour, I sat against the door trying to here the heated argument that seemed to drop in volume, and were harsh whispers. I had my ear pressed firmly against the wood, but still I heard nothing except muffled noise. Maybe it was a bad idea I told England first. At least if I told America he would be able to distract him.

"What are you doing-?" I turned and saw Kumajirou padding up to me. I'd moved in with Francis and Kumajirou lived with us.

"Trying to see if England's killing my fiancé!" I exclaimed, my voice shaking. What if Francis called off the wedding? No! I wanted to marry him!

"Oh… who are you?" Kumajirou asked, cocking his head at me. "France is marrying you?"

"I'm Canada!" I exclaimed a little annoyed. This was not the time to forget my name! Then I heard movement draw near the door and I stood quickly as the door opened and England stood glowered at the air like it insulted him by making a point.

"You have my blessing." He grumbled grudgingly and stormed away, leaving me speechless. I'd never seen England look so defeated. I turned and saw Francis standing there, smiling at me.

"You had to tell him didn't you?" He asked chuckling.

"H-How did you get him to agree?" I asked amazed at France. I only knew America to get to England like that.

He took my hand and kissed it, He spun me around and pulled me into his chest, wrapping his arms around me lovingly. "Don't worry yourself, Matthew. He agreed, don't worry about anything else. Well- except, what flowers we should have you carry down the aisle?"

* * *

**Chapter 4- End**

So what did France do to convince England? What flowers will they choose? Find out next time on, APH-FF "Lost Time."

**So it's my boyfriends birthday today and I made him a nyummie Boston Cream Pie. He loved it and this is dedicated to him, and all the other lovers that have parents that are all nyeh.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the awesome Fic that is... Canada and France.**

* * *

"Is it true?" America asked in a state of excitement, hovering around England as he continued sewing. "Canada's getting married?"

England didn't answer at first, he just continued sewing the white material, tears in his eyes, sniffling as he went, glaring at the needle every now and again. Finally he nodded not looking at the other country. Not seeing America's jaw drop in disbelief. "It's true… to France."

"Whoa." America looked off, amazed at such a thing. He knew England and France never got along, as did Canada. He never thought he'd see the day where quiet Canada would be rebellious and defy England in such a drastic way. It was almost as bad as his own rebellion. "And you gave them your blessing?" He laughed at himself. What silly question! England would never do such a thing.

"Yes, I did." England muttered, glaring at the needle as though it was France himself. America's eyes almost popped out of his head. He did not just hear that.

"WHAT?"

"Yes, I gave them my blessing." The other country repeated, grudgingly. "Why do you think I'm altering this Tuxedo for Canada."

America stared at the white Tux and shrugged. He stared at England, expecting him to explode into a rant against France and all things French. However, a small smile appeared on his lips. England sighed, almost in a dreamy way. "I never thought I'd see Canada so happy…."

America glared at him. What a ridiculous thing to say. "Whatever," America muttered glaring at the Tux as though it had just insulted him. "He get's married and that's all you care about. Like it's some big deal or something."

England rolled his eyes. "Quit acting childish." He reprimanded, tying the thread and holding up to see his handy work. He folded the jacket carefully and turned to look at a brooding America. "I'll give you more attention later. Canada needs some help with the wedding, and although I despise that damned wanker, it's for Canada, and I want him to be happy, too. You're not the only country in the world, America. Now quit acting like it."

* * *

I couldn't control myself. I was so happy. I even forgot that most countries thought me invisible, but I was still so happy. Francis made me so happy. England and America noticed that I seemed to glow. Even Francis said something. I couldn't help it. I loved him!

I walked into the summit, beaming. As usual no one noticed, but I couldn't help it. I got to sit next to Francis today! I walked in and took my seat. Only a handful of countries were in there. Hungary was conversing with Germany and Italy hovered nearby, holding onto Germany's sleeve.

"It's true, then?" Hungary asked, she looked angry. I hoped no one brought food that was still in a frying pan. "He really did-?"

"France? Yes I saw him hanging around my home." Germany nodded, glancing around. "Seems he's had an eye on Austria for quite awhile."

Hungary fumed and started ripping up the packet she'd been holding. "First Switzerland, now France?" She sighed and tossed her hair, annoyed. "I tolerated Switzerland for Austria's happiness, but France is too much. Especially since he's supposed to be getting married."

Germany nodded and Italy blinked, new to the news. "France-nii-san is getting married?"

Germany turned to the clinging country and nodded. I paused. France was interested in Austria? Like in that way? France was being disloyal? I tried to hear the rest of the conversation, but it ended with France walking in.

"Bonjour, Matthew!" He greeted smiling. "C'este vou?"

I looked up at his smiling face. The smile vanished and he recognized the hurt on my face. "Mon cher? What's wrong?" He sat down and looked at me, worry in his eyes. "Did someone say something?"

I nodded and looked around. Hungary and Germany had gone separate ways, Italy following after Germany. I looked back at France, who looked so concerned, so caring. I shook my head and turned away. Francis would never do something like that to me. Would he? "Someone was saying that you were interested in Austria."

He blinked and stared at me. He didn't look taken aback, but like he had expected to hear something like this. He glanced away, but looked back at me, straight into my eyes with such an intensity that I knew he wasn't about to lie. "Yes. I had been."

I admired his honesty. However, it still hurt. But I felt a strange ping of happiness that he wouldn't lie to me. I looked at him and swallowed. "O-oh…." I sounded stupid, but what was one to say when you found out the man you were to marry was interested in another man.

"Seven months ago." He added. My hurt expression turned to one of confusion and he just smiled gently. "I had been looking at making Austria my territory for awhile, but gave up on it after you and I started dating."

I felt relief surge through my blood, like a fast acting drug. "Really?"

He nodded and kissed my cheek. I smiled, but felt shameful that I believed France would hurt me. I hugged him tightly and my ring caught the light. All I could do was smile and enjoy his arms around me. He rubbed my back affectionately, kissing my hair.

"Lillies." I whispered softly, catching the flowers in the window. They reminded me of how much of the wedding still needed to be planned. He pulled away and looked at me, clearly as confused as I had been just a minute before. I smiled at him. "For our wedding, for me to take down the aisle. I think lillies would be pretty."

He ruffled my hair and kissed me. "Lillies would be perfect for you."

"WAH!" We turned at the sound and saw Italy standing there staring at us amazed and shocked. "Nii-san, why are you marrying America? I thought he was England's!"

"You idiot! This is CA-NA-DA!"

* * *

**Chapter 5-End**

**TBC**

**So it just dawned on me the other day that I am British by nationality and Greek by birth and heritage, but I have yet to write Greece into any of my fanfics so far. I mean I wrote an AmericaXEngland fic and England's in this one, but no Greece- EVER. I feel so ashamed of myself. So guess what. Next Fic is gonna be a Greece and Turkey because I love that pairing. With mischeivous Japan. HEEHEEHEE**


	6. Epilogue

**Sorry it took so long, I've been trying to keep my grades up, my sanity in check, and my boyfriends happiness high.**

* * *

I blushed as France carried me, just like his bride, into the hotel room for our honeymoon. Although I blushed, a smile was glued onto my face. I couldn't help it. I was so happy. The wedding had gone perfectly, I wore the tuxedo England altered for me, and carried lilies down the aisle. Now it was just me and France and… our honeymoon.

He laid me on the bed and pulled him into his lap, kissing me. I returned it, hands placed on his firm chest, brushing the soft fabric of his dark tuxedo. He began unbuttoning my clothes, sliding my jacket down my arms. Pushing off my vest and shirt. His lips touched my chest, sending a shiver of pleasure through my body. "F-France?"

France looked up at me, his eyes shining brightly. "What is it, mon cher? Is something wrong?" His voice sounded concerned. Sweet and loving. He was what made me so happy.

I smiled and kissed him. "No nothing like that. I-I just wanted to know…."

France smiled at hearing I was ok and kissed my jaw. His lips soft, light against my skin. I almost forgot my question. "What?" He whispered, lips brushing my jaw, bringing my memory back to me.

"Um, before we do this." I put my arms on his shoulders, trying to distance his distracting lips from my bare skin. "I wanna know. How in the world did you get England to agree to our marriage?

* * *

**What every self respecting fiance would do... guilt trip.**

**France: Have you not seen how happy Matthew is?**

**England: (begrudgingly) Well yes, but that still does not-!**

**France: Do you not want to see him happy? Do you not like seeing that beautiful smile on his lovely face?**

**England glares at him: Damn you.**

**So France wins end of story. So I wrote the TurkeyXGreece story, but I still feel guilty for not writing him more. Too bad. So I got a request from the Awesomely Infamous Akira Yama (who needs to start WRITING again) for a pairing that is now just recently near and dear to me. However, she has so graciously agreed to let me go along with a story I've had in mind to write for awhile before I write hers. Thanks, love ;D. So my next fic is another GermanyXItaly Fic**

**Thanks all for everything! All the reviews and the love and putting up with me!**

**So... WHO'S GOING TO NEKO CON COME NOVEMBER?**


End file.
